Forever and always
by Heather.Mist
Summary: The love that two people share can last a lifetime no matter what. And even when times get tough there is always someone there to support them, even when they don't believe it.
1. Chapter 1

"Case!" Yelled Brax as he pulled up beside the crashed car off the road.

Ricky ran up beside Brax. Both of them had been driving back to town from Hannah's. They had been having a catchup as Casey and Denny were meant to be going away for a weekend together. Instead, it had ended with tragedy.

Brax had immediately raced to rescue the two teens. He ripped open the door and clambered into get them, while Ricky called the ambulance. He managed to grab Casey out and pull him safely away from the car, next came Denny, who looked much more charred from the flames of the car and not good. At all. He couldn't tell if she was even breathing.

For Brax and Ricky it felt like eternity before the familiar sirens of an ambulance echoed in the distance. It wasn't long before the vehicle pulled up and both the teens were placed on stretchers and rushed away to hospital. Brax and Ricky followed behind, Brax struggling to focus on driving on the road instead of the teens and Ricky phoning everyone.

When the pair reached the hospital Heath, Bianca, Kyle, Pheobe, Hannah (she wasn't on duty at the hospital), Oscar and Evie were all waiting for news on Casey and Denny.

"Have we heard anything on how they are?" Asked Brax.

"Both of them are in theatre, neither of them are out yet, as far as we know. They said someone would come tell us when they had more news," answered Pheobe.

Brax sighed heavily, running his hands over his face.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, they'll be okay," reassured Ricky.

"Do we know how the accident happened?" Questioned Heath.

"The police are looking into it as we speak. They'll keep in touch. They also said that they'll need to interview Casey and Denny but can't until Nate gives them permission," explained Kyle.

It was about an hour later when Nate walked out to everyone in reception, still in his surgical scrubs.

"Nate, how are they?" Asked Brax.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter but sadly I don't own Home and Away or any of the characters, the storyline is mine though.**

 **Author's note: Hey guys, thanks so much for reading my first chapter and to FrankElza, Fanfiction.79 and Bonnie Sveen Fan for reviewing, it really means a lot! Here's the next update, so I hope you enjoy**

..."How are they?"...

"Well, Casey made it through surgery. His vitals are slightly elevated but hopefully they will become stable soon. His left arm is broken as well as some ribs and his leg. There was some internal bleeding which the surgery got under control. Casey has a concussion as well as many cuts and bruises," Nate answered.

"And Denny?" Questioned Hannah, hopefully.

"I'm so sorry everyone but the damage to Denny was so severe. We did everything we could but she didn't make it through the surgery...again, I'm so, so sorry," sighed Nate in response.

"What? No," Hannah gasped and felt herself being ushered into a seat as she collapsed into a fit of tears. Oscar and Evie broke down beside her.

In the end Zac was phoned and he took Hannah and the twins home, promising to stay and look after them.

"Does...does Casey know yet?" Queried Bianca.

"No, he has only just woken up from the concussion and everything. We don't know how he'll take the news but..." Begins Nate.

"This will crush him. Him and Denny were perfect together and he told me he knew that she was the one. They were going away together, he had the trip all planned..." Sighed Brax, interrupting Nate.

"Who's going to tell him?" Asked Phoebe.

"I think it's best if we all tell him together. Casey isn't great, he's already been informed of his medical condition and he's very fragile at the moment. We have to tell him gently and let him know that he has support," explained Nate.

Nate directed them down the hallways to the Intensive Care Ward and opened the door to room 2, everyone entered and Nate followed, closing the door after them all.

"Hey Case, how are you feeling, bud?" Asked Heath, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

Casey looked beaten and tired hooked up to all the machines, his hands were slightly twitching, which everyone noticed.

"I've been better. How's Denny?" Casey replied.

Everyone stared awkwardly at one another. Casey noticed the tension and silence in the room and looked around worried, "is she alright? Where is she? I need to see her."

"Case, we have something to tell you," stated Kyle.

Casey instantly tensed, looking around, he was growing more and more worried,"where's Denny?"

Everyone looked to Brax, thinking that it would probably be best if he told Casey.

"Casey, Case, mate. I'm sorry but Denny didn't make it. She died during surgery.." Sighed Brax.

Everyone watched as the little colour on Casey's face completely drained away, "what?" He whispered in a barely audible voice.

"I'm so sorry Casey, we couldn't save her. The damage caused by the car crash was just too severe," stated Nate.

"No, no..." Whispered Casey.

"Case.." Said someone.

But the voices drowned out, all Casey could focus on was Denny. She was still there, so perfectly clear in his mind, she couldn't be gone. They, they were going away. They were going to be out of town, safe from trouble. He was...he was going to propose. Then he thought...

"Can I see her?" Casey asked, abruptly.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, mate," stated Brax.

"I need to give her something..." Casey replied, his voice so small.

"I guess you can Casey but I don't think it would be good for your mental state..." Began Nate.

"Take me to her, please," whispered Casey.

Nate sighed heavily, looking sadly at everyone else. They all had the same expression on their faces, looking at Casey. He eventually gave in, the poor kid had lost so much in such a small space of time. He could at least do this for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Home and Away or any of the characters.**

 **Thanks again to FrankElza and Fanfiction.79 for reviewing. It means a lot! Hope you guys enjoy the update.**

Brax helped Nate get Casey onto a wheelchair (as they didn't think he was emotionally and mentally stable enough to walk there himself) and together they all went to the room where Denny lay. She was so pale, her skin cold as ice. And yet, still so beautiful. She couldn't be dead. Her eyes had been closed and her body was covered with a sheet, although her arms lay on top of it.

Casey ignored the voices of everyone. As soon as he saw Denny he was off the wheelchair and had climbed into the bed beside her. He hugged her tight and tried to give her the little body heat he had, although it was much too late, she was already long gone.

Everyone else left the room and watched through the window, giving Casey the feeling of privacy. Their hearts broke as they watched Casey pull a small box out of his pocket and open it to reveal it's contents. The most beautiful engagement ring they had ever seen. They could see him talking to Denny, even though she was long deceased, as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Denise Denny Miller. I had a whole speech planned for this, I...I even wrote it all down on paper and memorised it for while we were away but now I guess I'm going to have to change it a little and do some improvisation for you. You were always good at that, waiting 'til I had a plan before doing something crazy which changed my plans for the better. Although I think you went a bit too far with this one. You caught my eye from the moment I first saw you in your overalls at the bait shop, when you were helping Jett with his boat. I think we instantly became friends at that moment, at least, I hope we were friends. I admired your courage and outlook on living life to the fullest after losing so much and I think that's what you're trying to teach me now but it's a tough lesson, Den. I'd still like to think that you could keep teaching me about it for as long as I should remain in this world before I meet you again. Denny, you are the love of my life and my sole source of encouragement. You're the one person who could make me laugh and enjoy life. And I wish I could continue to do this with you. I know you're not in this world with me but I hope that you're still listening. Denny, will you marry me, in this world and in Heaven, cos I know that's where you are?" Casey said, staring sadly at Denny.

Casey paused for a few minutes, "I know you can't actually respond, so I'm just going to pray that you said yes," he whispered, slipping the engagement ring onto Denny's ring finger. He slowly wiped the tears away that were pouring from his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Casey was going to propose to Denny while they were away!" Gasped Bianca.

"Oh, mate!" Sighed Heath.

Everyone looked sadly through the window, Casey had finally broken down lying beside Denny.

They all went in, deciding that Casey needed rest, in his own hospital bed and away from Denny.

"Case mate, why don't we take you back to your room so that you can get some rest? You shouldn't spend so much time in here, it's not healthy," suggested Brax.

"I'm not leaving her! Leaving her is accepting the fact that she's gone forever and I can't do that!" Casey stated, firmly.

"Casey, this isn't good for your mental state. I know it's hard but you need to let her go. She's gone," replied Nate, quietly.

"No. No I can't do that. She's not gone, if I concentrate hard enough I can still picture her alive and well. Smiling and happy. We were going away, before the crash...I was gonna propose..." Said Casey, slowly mumbling off, his thoughts colliding.

Brax sighed staring at Casey and then moved his glance to Nate, who nodded. Together they got Casey off Denny's bed and onto the wheelchair. They pushed him back into his room and got him set up back on the bed.

"Casey, we know this is hard. I thought I'd let you know though, Hannah said that Denny's funeral is going to be on Friday this week. It's going to be at the cemetery down from the farmhouse," explained Nate,"she thought you might want to say something. You don't have to feel pressured to say anything though, it's completely up to you."

Casey didn't reply though and no one forced him to say anything. They knew in his condition that they couldn't force him to do anything. They had to give him time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I still own nothing but the storyline.**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed my first fanfiction. It wasn't perfect but I hope you all enjoyed it. A massive thanks to FrankElza, Fanfiction.79 and Bonnie Sveen Fan for your amazing reviews and sticking with the fanfiction. Here's the final chapter**

For Casey, it felt like a heartbeat before he was sitting out the back of the farmhouse on a chair in the front row of a collection of seats. At the front of the set up was a coffin covered in flowers, with Denny inside. The sight of the coffin made Casey's throat dry over and he was finding it hard to breathe. He couldn't do this!

"Casey, good to see you,"greeted Alf, giving him a strong handshake. Denny had meant a lot both to the both of them.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault," sighed Casey, trying to keep it together.

"Casey, the car accident wasn't your's or Denny's fault. The Police are still investigating to find out the reason behind the accident. The sooner you accept the fact that this wasn't your fault, the sooner you'll be able to start moving on and forward with your life. Denny was an amazing girl, losing her is more than anyone should have to deal with but do you really think she'd want you living like this?" Asked Alf.

Casey choked back tears and slowly shook his head. Alf shook his hand again, nodded and took a seat in the back for the funeral.

Soon the funeral began and it was beautiful. Simple and sweet, like Denny, Casey thought. Eventually it reached the eulogy and Casey was invited up. He didn't even remember standing up but soon felt himself standing beside the coffin covered in flowers. And when he began speaking, everything just sounded as though it was in his mind.

 **The first time I met Denny was at the bait shop. I came down one day and gave her some money to help pay the fee for the boat she was fixing for Jett, who is a good friend of mine. We smiled at each other and instantly we became friends. Originally I only saw her when she was with Chris, who was her boyfriend at the time but I knew she was different and special and I loved her. I knew I wanted to be her boyfriend. She was wearing her overalls and thongs and I think that's how I'll always remember her. Beautiful and happy, doing what she loved. Boats and the water, the sense of freedom. Like me, she didn't have the most ideal childhood and I remember her sharing with me how hard it was for her but she was a survivor and she was tough.**

 **I...I was going to propose to her, we were going away for awhile when the accident happened. I survived but Denny didn't. Sometimes instead of wishing that the accident hadn't happened, I wish that it had taken me too, so that we could still be together. I am so so sorry for what happened, instead of a beautiful weekend away like I'd promised you, it ended in this. Denny, I miss you so, so much and I'll love you for eternity.**

That was his eulogy, he didn't remember saying it, just Brax standing up and supporting him back to his seat at the front. If it wasn't for Brax, Casey probably would have collapsed.

"That was beautiful, Casey. Denny would have loved it," Bianca whispered.

But Casey already knew that. He wasn't by any means over Denny's death but maybe, just maybe he was beginning to accept it. Soon enough, when he was ready, he would be able to move on with his life and be happy because he knew that's what Denny always wanted for him. And still did.


End file.
